The DxD Theory (pausado se busca colaboración)
by erendir
Summary: Estas son las historias de cuatro grandes amigos: tres cientificos brillantes... y su amigo ingeniero.
1. Chapter 1

High School DxD no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

 _ **Nota de TheDevilZero**_

 **Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido publico, aqui su amigo Devil trayendoles un aviso.**

 **Dejo este fic a mi amigo erendir ya que… siendo sinceros perdí el interes en todo referente a DxD.**

 **Espero que entiendan y que sigan apoyando este fic con erendir.**

* * *

Capítulo 1:

 **Ciudad de Pasadena**

* * *

Caminando hacia uno de los edificios de la ciudad, un grupo de amigos compuesto por cuatro hombres charlaban animadamente, pues hace poco habían aparcado el vehículo de uno de ellos cerca de la entrada al edificio.

Atravesaron la entrada del edificio mientras se preguntaban a qué juego antiguo jugarian aquella noche. Subían las escaleras de dos en dos.

Los dos primeros se llamaba Vali Lucifer y Yuuto Kiba, y quieren iban detrás Issei Hyodo y Gasper Vladi.

-Nooo, esta noche toca Super Mario. - sentenció Vali.

-Te equivocas. Esta noche toca Zelda. - Issei intento hacer recapacitar a Vali, sin conseguirlo.

-Nooo. Zelda toco hace tres semanas y Super Mario hace cuatro, así que hoy le toca al fontanero italiano.

Estos cuatro personajes tenían sus peculiaridades; eran cuatro científicos bastante listos y muy buenos en sus respectivos campos.

Vali era una de las mentes más brillantes de este siglo y trabajaba como físico teórico, Kiba trabajaba como físico experimental, Gasper era astrónomo e Issei era ingeniero.

Pero a pesar de sus grandes mentes y buenos trabajos, eran de lo más peculiares. Vali era un gran narcisista y con un ego más grande que el monte Olimpo de Marte, Gasper tenía grandes problemas para hablar con la gente, issei era un grandísimo pervertido y Kiba… bueno, podría decirse que era el más normal del grupo.

Pero no sólo eso, eran además unos grandísimos frikis. No sólo tenían cómics para parar un crucero, sino que además eran coleccionistas de figuras, juguetes siempre envueltos en sus tapas originales, fans incondicionales de sagas como Star Wars, Star Trek, El Señor de los Anillos, etc.

Subieron hasta el 4-A, hogar de Vali y Kiba, pues compartían piso, abrieron la puerta e ingresaron en el piso. Nada más entrar estaba el salón-cocina, el cual ocupaba la mitad del apartamento. A la izquierda estaba el pasillo que daba acceso al único cuarto de baño y a las habitaciones.

-Bien, bien, bien. ¡Hora de jugar! - sonrió Vali como un niño mientras iba directo al mueble donde tenían las distintas consolas de videojuegos, dejando su maletín justo al lado.

Kiba dejó la comida tailandesa que habían comprado y se sentó en el único sillón del piso mientras Issei y Gasper se sentaban en el sofá frente a la tele, sin siquiera acercarse al "sitio de Vali", pues era sagrado para el peliplatino.

-Oye Ise, ¿crees que este sábado podrás ayudarme con el experimento? - pregunto Kiba.

-No creo. Tengo que ir a comprar municiones de escopeta para mi padre, me pidió esta vez balas de Perdigón, de calibres del 10 al 20. - suspiro Issei resignado.

-¿Has pensado en que eso es peligroso o que debería dejar su rivalidad? Podrías intentar detenerlos. - sugirió Vali mientras cogía su mando y se sentaba en su sitio.

Ante la sugerencia, los otros tres amigos le miraron incrédulos.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas la última vez que intentamos pararlos? - indagó el castaño.

-No. ¿Que paso?

-Se puso tan loco que durmió con su escopeta y convirtió el microondas en una ojiva táctica. - murmuró con un sobrecogimiento ante tan aterradora experiencia.

-Bueno, para ser sinceros, lo he visto en su pórtico por 36 horas seguidas y creo que no lo vi parpadear ni una sola vez. - recordó Gasper.

-Pues nada entonces. - resto importancia Kiba.

-Kiba, si quieres yo podría ayudarte. -sugirió Vali.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto. Después de todo, tu trabajo es una estupidez, así que podré ayudarte a mejorarlo notablemente.

Ante el comentario del peliplatino, Kiba entrecerró sus ojos, mirándolo malamente.

-Tiene razón. - se burló Issei.

-Ise, tú eres un ingeniero, así que dudo que puedas entender la mitad del penoso trabajo de Kiba. - puntualizó Vali.

Ahora fue el turno de reírse de Kiba. Gasper también se rió.

-Bien, empecemos. - sonrió Vali ansioso.

-Espera un momento. - le detuvo Kiba - Será mejor que primero comamos y luego juguemos. Acuérdate que la última vez jugamos durante tres horas y al final no cenaste y te pusiste muy pesado… bueno, mas de lo normal.

Vali se quedó quieto durante unos segundos, sopesando la idea.

-Muy bien.

Dejó el mando sobre la mesa teniendo cuidado en que no tocara la comida. Kiba fue el encargado de repartir.

-Aquí tienes tu pollo tai sin cacahuetes. - le pasó un taper de plástico transparente a issei.

-No tendrá aceite de cacahuete, ¿verdad? - pregunto Issei entrecerrando los ojos.

-No estoy seguro. Echad todos un vistazo a Ise por si empieza a hincharse. - dijo con obvio sarcasmo mientras seguía repartiendo.

Issei negó divertido con la cabeza mientras empezaba a comer.

-Como ahora no hay abejas puedo dejarte mi epinefrina. - ofreció Vali inocentemente.

-¿No hay palillos? - se preguntó Gasper.

-No hace falta, es comida tailandesa. - respondió el peliplatino.

-Ya empezamos. - suspiró Kiba ante lo que se venía.

-En Tailandia usan tenedor desde mediados del siglo XIX, aunque curiosamente no se meten el tenedor en la boca. Lo usan para pasar la comida a la cuchara y esta la meten en la boca.

-Si tienes cojones usa la servilleta. - retó Issei mirando amenazante a Gasper por hacer la pregunta - Hmm, me noto hinchado. ¿Me encuentro hinchado?

-No estás hinchado. - comentó Kiba con cansancio mientras volvía a sentarse en su asiento - Sólo pendejo.

-Ja ja Ja - Se reía sarcásticamente el castaño por la broma.

-¿Sarcasmo? - pregunto Vali a Gasper.

-Nooo. - Respondió este sarcásticamente.

Ante la, para Vali, desconcertante respuesta, se quedó un poco ido durante unos segundos antes de volver a comer su pollo.

XXXXX

Ahora cantemos todos juntos y bien fuerte el grandísimo himno!

…..

 _Our whole universe was in a hot dense state,_  
 _Then nearly fourteen billion years ago expansion started, wait…_  
 _The Earth began to cool,_  
 _The autotrophs began to drool,_  
 _Neanderthals developed tools,_  
 _We built a wall (we built the pyramids),_  
 _Maths, science, history, unravelling the mysteries,_  
 _That all started with the big bang!_

 _BANG!_

XXXXX

Una vez terminada la comida se pusieron a jugar al Mario durante un par de horas, hasta que Issei y Gasper se marcharon a su casa. Ambos bajaban por las escaleras. Dado que el vehículo en el cual habían llegado era un coche perteneciente a Gasper, no tenían que preocuparse de volver andando a casa.

-¿Crees que tu padre esté en la hamaca? - preguntó el astrónomo.

-Es muy probable. Solo entra en casa para comer, dormir y hacer sus necesidades más básicas.

-Hum. La verdad es que es divertido verles discutir.

-Eso lo dices porque no vives ahí.

Una vez llegaron al coche, Gasper condujo hasta la casa de Issei y su padre. Dado que la madre de Issei falleció cuando era pequeño, Issei solo tenía a su padre, así que no le hacía mucha gracia la estúpida disputa que tenía con el viejo Albion.

XXXXX

Poco después de irse Issei y Gasper, Kiba se dispuso a limpiar la mesa y tirar los envases a sus respectivas papeleras.

-Ha sido una noche muy divertida. - comentó Vali mientras se sentaba frente a su portátil - Creo que lo comentaré en Facebook.

Una vez que Kiba terminó de limpiar, y dado que al dia siguiente no tendría que ir al trabajo por festivo, sacó su pizarra, en la cual tenía un diseño de su trabajo, y se puso a revisarlo.

-Madre mia. - comentó Vali al ver la pizarra.

Ante la expresión Kiba le contesta.

-¿Qué?

-No puedo contestar sin violar nuestro acuerdo en el cual no podía criticar tu trabajo.

-... ¿sabes que durante la cena has dicho que era una estupidez?

-Eso no viola el contrato.

-¿Como que no? Has dicho que mi trabajo es una estupidez.

-Exacto. Si hubiera querido violar el contrato hubiera dicho algo hiriente.

-... decir que era una estupidez es hiriente.

-¿En serio? Vaya. He aprendido algo nuevo.

-... ya. Bueno, ¿me vas a decir a que ha venido ese madre mía?

-Una muestra de autocontrol.

-¿Eing? No hay nada mal en esta teoría.

-Puede que la palabra teoría tenga un sentido distinto para ambos.

Kiba intercambió su mirada entre Vali y la pizarra, cogió un borrado, borró una ecuación y la reescribió ante la atenta mirada del peliplatino.

-Vale, ¿y ahora?

-En realidad era antes cuando estaba bien. - sonrió divertido Vali. Kiba alzó los brazos fastidiado - Has vuelto a caer en una de mis clásicas bromas… Bazinga.

Y ante dicha broma Vali se rió, aunque dicha sonrisa recordaba más a un perro respirando aceleradamente. Se giró y volvió a centrar su mirada en su portátil mientras Kiba le taladraba la cabeza con la mirada.

XXXXX

-Y ahí está. El señor Hyodo con su arma en mano mirando asesinamente al viejo Albion, también con su arma en su mano. - sonrió Gasper mientras detenía el coche a unos veinte metros observando a ambos ancianos que no debían estar cerca de los sesenta o en sus cincuenta medios.

-¿Por qué te detienes aquí?

-¿Acaso preguntas? Esto parece una vieja peli del oeste, y no tengo ganas de que a mi pequeño bebe le dejen como un colador.

-Bueno, gracias por traerme.

Issei se bajó del coche y avanzó hasta su casa mientras Gasper daba media vuelta para dirigirse a su propio apartamento. Para su desgracia no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ambos viejos le vieron acercarse.

-¡Pero mira quien ha llegado, el pequeño salido! ¡Igual que tu padre! ¡Ambos unos pervertidos! - exclamó Albion alzando la escopeta.

-¡Callate viejo chocho! ¡Que nosotros al menos tenemos libido! ¡A ti no se te levanta ni con viagra! - se burló Ddraig.

-¡¿Qué has dicho, desgraciado?! ¡Te voy a convertir en un coladero! - amenazó con la escopeta.

-¡Intentalo, viejo senil! ¡Con tu puntería no le darías ni a un elefante a dos metros!

Issei negó con la cabeza mientras entraba en su casa de dos pisos, pasando junto a su padre.

-Hola papá.

-Hola hijo. ¿Qué tal ha ido hoy?

-Ya sabes, mucho trabajo.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien con tus amigos?

-Sabes tu que si.

-¡Por supuesto que se lo habrá pasado bien! ¡Seguro que le han dado bien por el culo! - chilló Albion.

-Maldito oído de tísico - masculló Ddraig - ¡Al menos yo tengo un hijo! ¡A ti no te aguantaba ni tu mujer, por eso te dejo!

-¡Maldito hijo de puta!

Issei negó con la cabeza una vez más, estos dos tenían una rivalidad desde hace años, la verdad si le hacía un poco de gracia, lo que no le hacía gracia es que usaban armas reales, tan reales como sus intenciones de matarse. Según su padre ya no recuerda cómo empezó la disputa pero el estaba seguro que no sería el que diera el brazo a torcer primero.

Se preguntarán porque la policía no interviene. La respuesta es fácil porque no pueden, estos dos viejos son huesos duros, tan solo vieron las patrullas acercarse comenzaron a disparar al aire, increíblemente estos dos tenían más poder de fuego que los policías. Después de esa escena la policía decidió dejarlos en paz, si no lastimaban a nadie no querían meterse.

Entrando a la casa en la cual se pueden observar algunas decoraciones de dragones, no tantas como para que sea una obsesión pero sí unas aquí y allá. Salvo por eso la casa era relativamente normal.

-Guau!

-Hola chico. - saludó para comenzar a acariciar al perro.

El castaño fue recibido por el perro de su padre, el cual tenía el pelaje rojizo, raro en su especie, la cual era un Golden Terrier. El nombre del perro era Sirzechs. Después de saludar a su dueño, Sirzechs fue directamente a un enorme pato de peluche, empezando a montarlo.

-Joder. Tenemos que buscarle una hembra. - murmuró con asombro - Ese peluche gigante está más que desgastado.

-Aplicate el cuento hijo - se burló Ddraig.

-¡Callate viejo!

XXXXX

Gasper, una vez hubo llegado a su apartamento, se agacho para recoger a una pequeña perrita de pelaje rubio.

-¡Hola Valerie~! ¡¿Quien me ha echado de menos~?! - preguntó cariñosamente tan cerca de la cara de la perra que esta empezó a lamerle toda la cara - ¡Por supuesto que tu~!

Podemos decir que este tipo quiere mucho a su mascota… tal vez demasiado. El perro, más que animal parece un peluche con baterías.

En cierta ocasión sus amigos quisieron gastarle una broma al rubio y cambiaron su mascota por uno de esos robots de juguete, el cual caminaba y ladraba. No fue sino hasta el quinto día en que el dueño se dio cuenta de que algo andaba raro. Y recién al octavo día se dio cuenta de que era un robot, pues se le acabaron las baterías.

-Venga, vamos a dormir. Hay que dormir mucho y bien para tener una piel perfecta~. Uy, debemos ponernos las máscaras. Vamos~.

Así como dijo ambos se colocaron una mascarilla facial y pepinos en los ojos, si eso incluye al perro.

* * *

Bueno, pues retomo este fic en solitario, y mañana mismo resubire los otros tres capítulos que teníamos.

Nos leemos !


	2. Chapter 2

Ni The Big Bang Theory ni High School DxD me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Xseyver: aqui los tienes todos los que teníamos. Ahora toca continuar con nuevos.

sonic: thanks.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

… **..**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

…..

Nos encontramos en un hospital de Pasadena. En una de las tantas del inmenso edificio, servía para la congelación de esperma. En dicha sala se encontraban Kiba e Issei. El rubio se encontraba bastante nervioso, como pues no estaba muy acostumbrado a eso. En cambio Issei estaba de lo más tranquilo, pues parecía estar acostumbrado.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos. - propuso Kiba mientras dejaba la hoja que le habían dado para rellenar con su información básica.

-¿Y eso? - pregunto Issei confundido sin apartar la mirada de su hoja.

-No me siento a gusto. ¿Podríamos irnos, por favor?

-¿No dijiste que necesitabas dinero? - le miró alzando una ceja - Creo que era para aumentar la banda ancha de vuestra red.

-Sí, y me muero por navegar más rápido, pero no creo que vender mi esperma sea lo más adecuado para conseguirlo.

-Bueno, también podría vender sangre u órganos, pero creo que eso sería más complicado.

-Solo vámonos.

-Bien, pues vámonos entonces.

-¿Hay algún método para irnos? Digo, tú tienes más experiencia en esto.

-Te levantas, caminas hacia la puerta, la abres y te marchas. - Issei alzó los hombros.

-Ya… eso es obvio.

-¿Entonces por qué preguntas?

-... cállate.

XXXXX

Una vez salieron del hospital cogieron el coche y volvieron al apartamento, pasando antes por una tienda para la comida. Cuando subieron hasta el piso de Kiba se detuvieron al ver a una mujer en el apartamento de enfrente, al otro lado del descansillo.

Era una mujer de largo cabello moreno y heterocromía en los ojos y con un cuerpo muy bien dotado. Al parecer estaba entrando con unas cajas de mudanzas al piso. Una nueva inquilina. Su nueva vecina. Issei sonrió lascivamente mientras analizada a la nueva vecina de Kiba de arriba abajo.

-Hum, unas muy buenas medidas, sin duda. Trasero redondito y respingón, unas buenas sandías y casi perfecta silueta de reloj de arena. - analizó el ingeniero pervertido.

-Hazme un favor… si es mi nueva vecina… mantente alejado.

-Si sabes que no voy a hacerlo, ¿por qué lo dices?

-Porque aun creo que hay decencia en ti. - Issei le miró aburrido, provocando un suspiro al rubio - No. Me equivocaba. Pero creo que será mejor que me presente yo.

-¿Y por qué tú?

-Porque yo soy su vecino… y tú la vas a espantar a la primera.

-...

Obviando la cara de mala leche de Issei, Kiba fue hasta la puerta de su nueva vecina, golpeando dos veces la puerta suavemente para avisar de su llegada. La morena dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió hacia la puerta, sonriendo al ver a rubio.

-Hola. - saludó la mujer.

-Hola igualmente. Soy Yuuto Kiba, vivo enfrente.

-Oh, entonces somos vecinos. Yo soy Shinra Tsubaki, pero puedes llamarme Shinra.

-Un placer. - al darse cuenta de la presencia de Issei, Shinra saludó - Hola. ¿Y tú quién eres?

-Oh, bella flor del desierto, yo soy aquel que trae una manguera para regarte con ella. - poetizó el castaño sonriendo seductoramente… o intentándolo al menos.

Tsubaki puso cara de póker, devolviéndole la mirada a Kiba.

-Tranquila, no vive en este edificio.

-Ya…

-Bueno, en fin, un placer haberte conocido, vecina. Si necesitas algo, Yo vivo justo en frente. - recalcó para hacerle recordar que Issei no vivía allí.

-Si. Entonces adiós.

-Adiós.

Tsubaki cerró la puerta y Kiba caminó hacia su apartamento. Issei le siguió. Una vez adentro, y dado que era el último, Issei cerró la puerta.

-¡Me la pido!

-¿Qué se pide que? - preguntó Vali sentado en su sitio, haciendo cálculos en el aire.

-A la nueva vecina, Shinra Tsubaki, aunque lo más posible es que acabe en la cárcel si se le acerca.

-No creo. Si no triunfas a la primera solo debes probar una vez, y otra vez y otra vez. Solo hace falta que diga si una sola vez. - explicó Issei en modo de defensa.

-... definitivamente acabarás en la cárcel. Hum…

-¿En qué piensas? - curioseó Vali.

-¿De verdad te importa?

-No. No me interesa en lo más mínimo. Pero quería ser educado.

-Me lo imaginaba. Bueno, estaba pensando en que podríamos haberla invitado a comer. Y sabes, ser buenos vecinos, que se sienta cómoda.

-Pues nunca invitamos a ese Miguel-Miguela.

Los tres tuvieron un escalofrío al recordar al anterior vecino de enfrente. Un hombre de mediana edad que solía travestirse de una forma que provocaba escalofríos y arcadas. Y lo más gracioso es que les llamaba raritos a ellos.

-Ese hombre me daba miedo. Me miraba con deseo. - dijo tembloroso Gasper mientras entraba por la puerta.

-Cierto. - asintió Kiba - En fin, no invitarle a él… o ella… estuvo muy mal. Hay que ampliar nuestro círculo.

-Yo tengo un círculo muy amplio. - recordó Vali con el ceño fruncido - Tengo doscientos doce amigos en MySpace.

-Sí, pero nunca has visto a ninguno.

-Eso es lo mejor de todo.

-Bueno, me da igual. Voy a invitarla a comer con nosotros y a charlar.

Dicho esto Kiba salió por la puerta, no sin antes dejar la comida encima de la mesa. Gasper se puso muy nervioso, pues no se enteraba de nada.

-¿Qué está pasando?

Con una sonrisa lasciva Issei le describió a la nueva vecina. Por su parte Kiba volvió a llamar a la puerta, siendo esta abierta por la morena. Primero entrecerró los ojos buscando al ingeniero salido, pero al no verle sonrió como la primera vez.

-Hola otra vez.

-Hola nuevamente. Antes no te lo he preguntado pero, ¿te gustaría comer con nosotros? Digo, parece que acabas de mudarte y esto está patas arriba.

-¿En serio? Lo agradecería mucho, aunque…

-Bueno, si no quieres no pasa…

-¡Sí quiero, sí quiero!

La pobre Tsubaki no iba a rechazar la oferta. No tenía comida, pues no había tenido tiempo para ir a comprarla. El problema era Issei, pero era o aguantarle o comer. Sonriendo satisfecho Kiba la guio hasta adentro del piso. Issei sonrió más normal mientras Gasper se quedaba totalmente mudo.

-Ellos son Gasper, Issei, al cual ya conoces, y mi compañero de piso, Vali. Chicos, ella es Shinra Tsubaki, la nueva vecina.

Issei se adelantó a Vali, acercándose hasta la morena con una sonrisa normalita.

-Lo lamento por lo de antes. Issei Hyodo del departamento de física aplicada, a su servicio.

-Ya… un placer… - se apartó de Issei, caminando hacia Gasper, extendiendo su mano - Hola, un placer conocerte.

Gasper miró la mano y luego la cara, se dio la vuelta lentamente y se sentó en el sofá mientras cogía su ración y comenzaba a comer en completo silencio.

-Esto, ¿está bien? ¿Habla nuestro idioma?

-Oh, sí lo habla. Con quien no habla es con gente. - explicó Kiba.

-¿Y eso?

-Bueno, es un poco friki.

-... ya veo. - dejó a Gasper de lado, caminando hasta estar frente a Vali, repitiendo la acción - Hola, un placer conocerte.

Vali no contesto el saludo de inmediato y se quedó mirando la televisión. Tsubaki alzó una ceja curiosa, pues no entendía la reacción. Cuando pasó unos momentos el peli plateado dirigió su vista a la pelinegra.

-¿Oh? ¿Es para mí?

-Por supuesto que sí, Vali. - explicó Kiba con claro enojo.

-Ah, entiendo. - miró a los ojos a Shinra y habló - Un placer. - y dicho esto volvió a mirar la televisión.

Tsubaki se quedó un poco trastocada por el saludo tan extraño. Ni siquiera le había dado la mano.

-Tranquila, él no suele tocar a la gente. - comentó Issei con una sonrisa malévola - Observa. ¡Eh Vali!

-¿Si? - Vali miró a su izquierda, encontrándose con Issei a medio metro de él.

El pervertido sacó su lengua, la cerró entre sus labios y soltó el aire por la boca, provocando que la saliva saliera disparada a la cara del peli plateado. También aprovechó el grito de puro terror de este para toquetearle las manos.

-¡OH NO! ¡OH NO! ¡OH NOOO!

Sus gritos retumbaron en todo el edificio al tiempo que Vali se levantaba y empezaba a dar saltitos mientras agitaba sus manos y cara.

-¿No deberías de tranquilizarte? - surgió Shinra.

-¡Tranquilízate tú, tú no tienes una colonia de bacterias creciendo en tu cara, yo tengo que darme una ducha! - chilló mientras corría pasillo adentro hasta el lavabo.

Todos se quedaron unos instantes completamente callados observando el pasillo, escuchando los gritos de Vali y como se abría el grifo.

-¿Lo ves? - sonrió inocente Issei mientras miraba a la morena.

-... creo que me he equivocado de edificio… - murmuró esta.

-Y eso que reaccionó de forma calmada esta vez. - comentó Kiba encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si esa es la forma calmada… ¿Cuál es la otra?

-¿Recuerdas lo que le paso a Raccon City al final de Resident Evil 2?

-...Si

-Sólo digamos que hay un piso del edificio en el cual no se puede entrar sin trajes especiales.

-...

Tsubaki se quedó medio segundos sin decir ni una sola palabra, y luego se sentó a la izquierda de Gasper.

-¡Ahí no! - chillaron Issei y Kiba. Gasper miraba aterrorizado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ese es el sitio de Vali. Nadie se sienta ahí. - respondió Issei.

-No creo que sea para tanto.

-¿Acaso no has visto cómo ha reaccionado antes?

-...

Con rostro neutro, Shinra se levantó del sitio sagrado del peli platino. Cada vez estaba más segura de que no debía haberse mudado a su actual piso.

XXXXX

Nos encontrábamos en el apartamento. Han pasado varias horas desde la comida con la nueva vecina y en aquel preciso momento Vali y Kiba observaban sus pizarras, en las cuales había dibujados inentendibles cálculos matemáticos. Entonces Vali fija su vista en uno de ellos mostrando un acrónimo.

-Esto podría romper la forma en que la ciencia ve el mundo.

-Ciertamente. Combina todos los cálculos matemáticos conocidos por el hombre. - incluso el propio Kiba estaba asombrado por el descubrimiento.

-Con esto seguro que ganamos el premio Nobel.

-Pero, ¿cómo lo llamaremos?

-Bueno… los cálculos nos permiten fusionar el ta-te-ti, el piedra-papel-tijera-lagarto-Spock y el ajedrez para tres que inventé. Por lo tanto, lo llamaré… tapipetipilaesdrez revolution.

-... ¿mande?

-Tapipetipilaesdrez.

Durante varios segundos Kiba se quedó observando a su amigo, sopesándolo.

-... me parece bien. - asintió satisfecho.

Ambos asintieron y echaron varias fotos y selfies para la posteridad. Ya habían terminado de guardar todo cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Kiba se acercó, miró por la mirilla y al ver que se trataba de su vecina abrió.

El rubio no pudo evitar pasear rápidamente su mirada por el cuerpo de su vecina. El que vistiera chanclas, pantalones súper cortos y una blusa sin sujetador era algo digno de observar… rápida y muy disimuladamente.

-Oye Kiba… ¿puedo pedirte un favor? Ya sé que es algo que no se pide a alguien que has conocido hace muy poco, pero…

Kiba se alteró un poco ante las palabras avergonzadas de su morena vecina. Por su mente empezaron a pasar innumerables proposiciones para nada decentes.

-C-claro… lo que tú quieras…

-¿En serio? ¡Fantástico! Pues veras, ese favor es…

Diez minutos después…

Vali y Kiba iban en el coche del segundo yendo a casa del ex novio de Shinra. Kiba tenía el ceño fruncido mientras Vali sopesaba la situación.

-Creo que deberíamos de analizar la cadena de causalidad. - propuso Vali.

-¿Es necesario?

-Suceso a; una preciosa mujer se muda al piso de enfrente; suceso b, cruzamos media ciudad en coche para pedirle el televisor al ex novio de dicha mujer. Pregunta, ¿en qué plano de existencia hay un vínculo siquiera semi racional entre ambos sucesos?

-Ella solamente me pidió un favor.

-Ah sí, tal vez esa sea la causa proximal de nuestro viaje… pero solo existe por la consecuencia de la más que obvia causa distal.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Qué piensas con el pene.

-... ya bueno, tu no tenías por qué venir.

-¿Así me agradeces que te acompañe en esta loca búsqueda de la televisión de la vecina? Qué desagradecido. - Kiba rodó los ojos - ¿Y por qué no le pide ella la tele?

-Vamos, ya sabes cómo son las rupturas.

-No, no lo sé. Y tú tampoco.

-Yo… yo… yo rompí con Siris.

-No cortaste con ella. Ella desertó a Corea del Norte.

-Para curarse el corazón roto.

Segundos de completo silencio…

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú. - afirmó Vali.

-B-bueno, esto no es lo mismo. Solo es una disputa entre Shinra y su novio por ver quién tiene la custodia de la tele. Ella solo quiere evitar tener una escena con él.

-Y por eso tenemos que tenerla nosotros, ¿verdad?

-No Vali, no va a haber ninguna escena. Entre los dos podremos con él.

-Kiba… entre los dos no podremos ni con la tele.

-... buena forma de darnos ánimos.

Una vez llegaron al edificio donde estaba el ex de Tsubaki, ambos entraron en el edificio y subieron hasta el piso del susodicho.

-Es aquí. - afirmó Kiba al ver el número de la puerta. Llamó dos veces - Déjame hablar a mí.

-Buena idea. Yo pondré los músculos.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, y por ella asomó un hombre moreno... jodidamente alto y musculoso. Kiba tragó y Vali dio un par de pasos atrás.

-¿Que? - exigió saber el susodicho.

-¿Eres Sairaorg? - preguntó Kiba un poco acojonado.

-¿Quién pregunta?

-Yo soy Kiba y él es Vali y venimos a por la tele de Tsubaki.

Sairaorg se cruzó de brazos y sonrió divertido y arrogante.

Segundos después ambos científicos salían del edificio... sin pantalones.

-Kiba.

-¿Si?

-Esos pantalones me los compró mi madre.

-Lo lamento.

-Me gustaban esos pantalones.

-...

XXXXX

Nuevamente en el edificio, Shinra se levantó de su sofá al escuchar como llamaban a su puerta. Al abrirla se quedó horrorizada al verles a ambos casi desnudos de cintura para abajo.

-¡Dios! ¿Pero qué os ha pasado?

-Tu novio te envía recuerdos. En cuanto al resto… creo que no hace falta explicación alguna...

-Ohhh cuánto lo siento. Creí que no haría de las suyas si ibais vosotros en lugar de ir yo.

-¿Creías que podría hacer algo así? - exigió Vali enfadado.

-Lo lamento.

Vali estaba por reclamar, pero Kiba se adelantó.

-No te disculpes. Era una hipótesis válida.

-¿Una hipótesis válida? ¡¿Pero qué pasa contigo?!

Shinra se acercó a ambos y los abrazó.

-Muchísimas gracias por intentarlo, de verdad. Pienso compensaros por esto.

Dicho esto se marchó del piso en dirección al suyo. ¿Para qué? Nadie lo sabe.

-Kiba.

-¿Si? - el rubio aún seguía mirando por donde se había ido Tsubaki.

-Si vas a tener una erección, te aconsejaría ponerte algo que la cubra.

-¡!

Kiba rápidamente miró a su entrepierna. Su compañero de armas saludaba con orgullo.

-... espero que no lo haya visto.

-Lo raro sería que no lo hubiera notado.

-Vali… cállate.


	3. Chapter 3

Ni The Big Bang Theory ni High School DxD me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

… **..**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

… **..**

Nos encontramos en el piso de Kiba y Vali. Ambos se encontraban jugando a una versión más simple del Tapipetipilaesdrez… el ajedrez 3D. Vali, sentado como siempre en su amado sitio, y Kiba, sentado en el sillón de al lado, analizaban las posibles jugadas de su contrincante así como los posibles movimientos propios.

Kiba cogió una pieza y la sostuvo en el aire durante unos segundos, hasta que la puso de nuevo en sus sitio mientras asentía y señalaba a Vali, como queriendo decirle que sabía su próximo movimiento. Vali en todo momento mantenía su misma cara de póker. Durante otros largos segundos Kiba siguió planeando su movimiento para vencer a su rival, por lo que cogió otra pieza y, manteniendo en todo momento contacto con los ojos de Vali, la puso en su nueva posición.

Al ver que Kiba había realizado definitivamente su movimiento, Vali cogió una pieza, la movió y dijo…

-Jaque mate.

-¡Oh venga ya! ¡¿Otra vez?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que haya vuelto a perder?! - gritó furioso.

Desde que habían comenzado a jugar, hará ya muchas horas ya que era sábado, Kiba había sido derrotado una y otra y otra vez. Ni una mísera victoria… ni siquiera un empate.

-Obviamente no se te da bien el ajedrez tridimensional. Tal vez la oca tridimensional se te dé un poco mejor.

-No. Pon otra vez las piezas. - zanjó acomodándose en el sillón.

-Debe ser una humillación ser un manta… en tantísimos niveles. - sonrió burlón mientras señalaba todos los niveles del ajedrez 3D.

Kiba le lanzó una mirada desafiante mientras volvía a colocar sus piezas. Entonces alguien llamó dos veces a la puerta y entró. El susodicho, o susodicha, era Tsubaki.

-Hola chicos. - saludó jovial - ¿Tenéis mi correo?

-Si. Aquí lo tengo. - afirmó Kiba mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la mesa de la cocina, cogiendo el correo y entregándoselo a su amiga - ¿Y qué tal por Nebraska?

-¡Mejor que por Dakota del Norte! - ante el supuesto chiste ninguno de los dos se rio - … supongo que ese chiste solo tiene gracia en Nebraska.

-Con los datos que tienes no puedes sacar esa conclusión. - habló Vali mirando a la morena - Solo puedes sacar la conclusión de que aquí no hace ninguna gracia.

Shinra se quedó mirando aburridamente a Vali, el cual compartió la misma mirada.

-Algún día me caerás bien, Vali… algún día.

-El sentimiento es mutuo. Y aceleraríamos el proceso si te pusieras sujetador cuando vienes aquí.

Kiba se dio con la mano en la cara mientras Tsubaki alzaba una ceja un tanto asombrada.

-Pensaba que a tú no te atraían las mujeres.

-Y no me atraen. - la firme y seria respuesta de Vali asombró aún más a Tsubaki.

-¿Los hombres?

-Nooo.

-¿Entonces por qué mencionas eso?

-Porque es cansino escuchar al mandril salido auto complacerse cada vez que vienes aquí con tus glándulas mamarias rebotando a cada paso que das.

-...

-...

Y se produjo un momento de completo e inquietante silencio. Kiba mirando al suelo aun con la cara tapada y un sonrojo que avergonzaría a un tomate, Tsubaki mirando a otro lado con pena y Vali que seguía tan fresco como una lechuga.

-Y… ejem… ¿qué tal con tu familia? - preguntó Kiba intentando librarse del sentimiento de pura vergüenza e intentando eliminar la extraña situación.

-Bien. Aunque fue un latazo. Todos se pusieron enfermos. - explicó Shinra agradecida por la pregunta del rubio.

Pero a pesar de su felicidad… Kiba no estuvo nada feliz. ¿El motivo? Vali se había puesto de pie de golpe y se alejó rápidamente de Tsubaki.

-¿Enfermos?

-Ya empezamos. - suspiró el rubio.

-¿Enfermos de qué? - insistió apremiante el peli platino mientras se colocaba junto a la mesa de la cocina.

-Pues no sé. Creo que la gripe. - respondió no muy convencida.

-Oye, no quiero que lo creas, quiero que estés segura. - recriminó mientras sacaba un cuaderno - ¿Cuando aparecieron los primeros síntomas?

-Me parece que el viernes.

-¿Viernes por la mañana o por la tarde?

-No… no lo sé.

-¡Piensa mujer! ¡¿Quién se sonó primero y cuándo?!

Ante el elevado tono de voz, Tsubaki quedó algo turbada y Kiba decidió intentar relajar a su amigo.

-Vali tranquilízate. Ella no muestra ningún síntoma. Seguro que no contagia.

-Aggg. Por favor. Si la gripe se contagiara después de aparecer los síntomas se hubiera erradicado hace miles de años. Entre la invención del fuego y la pintura en las paredes al homo habilis se le hubiera ocurrido cargarse al del moco colgante.

Kiba suspiró y miró a Tsubaki.

-Disculpa, tiene fobia a los gérmenes.

-Si… creo que recuerdo algo así.

-Ah, cierto, cuando te presentaste.

-¡Es verdad! Salió escopetado a la ducha. Lo entiendo.

-Gracias por ser tan considerada. Ahora, por favor, vete. - ordenó Vali cerrando el cuaderno, pero sin acercarse aún a la morena.

Shinra entrecerró los ojos y miró al rubio.

-Será mejor que lo hagas antes de que te rocíe con desinfectante.

Tsubaki estaba por protestar, pero al ver como Vali cogía un desinfectante, decidió poner pies en polvorosa. Kiba cerró la puerta y vio aburrido como Vali rociaba todo el piso con dicho producto.

-¿Qué?

-...

-Creo que estás exagerando Vali. No va a contagiarte nada.

-Ya bueno, eso pronto lo veremos. Por cierto, tienes que ayudarme con…

-No.

Sabiendo lo que iba a pedirle, Kiba decidió imitar a Tsubaki y correr a su habitación.

XXXXX

La mañana del domingo había comenzado. Un hermoso día en el cual la mayoría solía dormir hasta tarde, disfrutando de no tener que ir al trabajo, y otros intentando recuperarse de una fuerte resaca. En el caso de Vali, el día había empezado de pena. La noche anterior estuvo haciendo cultivos para ver la velocidad de su contagio así como la aparición de los primeros síntomas. Había intentado pedirle ayuda a Kiba, pero el susodicho le había lanzado un jarrón.

En fin, Vali se despertó con una fuerte tos, por lo que decidió coger el termómetro de oreja y colocárselo, maldiciendo a su vecina.

-¡Kiba! ¡Cofcof! ¡Kiba, estoy enfermo tal y como predije! ¡Cofcof!

Afuera de su cuarto, cierto rubio corría hacia la salida de la casa mientras intentaba ponerse los pantalones. Conociendo como conocía a su amigo y compañero de piso… ¡NI LOCO SE QUEDABA EN ESA CASA DEL INFIERNO! Cerró con silencio la puerta y poco después apareció Vali en el salón envuelto en su edredón.

-¡Kiba! ¡Kiba! ¡Cofcof! Oh porras. ¡Kiba, se me ha caído el edredón y me duele mucho la cabeza como para agacharme! ¡¿Kiba?! - dando cortitos pasos revisó el resto de la casa y al no encontrarlo decidió llamarle con el teléfono fijo - ¡Cof! Kiba, ¿dónde estás?

-*En el trabajo* - respondió el susodicho mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad.

-¿Un domingo?

-*Así es*

-¿A las 6:30 de la mañana?

-*Si*

-¿Por qué?

-*Me han avisado para que viniera*

-¿Yo no he oído el teléfono?

-*Ehhh… ha sido por mensaje de texto*

-Cof cof… bueno, como predije, la he cogido. Necesito sopa.

-*Pues hazte sopa*

-No queda sopa.

-*Yo estoy trabajando Vali*

Y dicho esto colgó.

-Hum… es curioso. - murmuró mientras volvía a marcar otro teléfono.

XXXXX

En la cama de su cuarto, cierto castaño dormía profundamente… o así fue hasta que comenzó a sonar el teléfono. Pero como es normal, al ser tan temprano un domingo, el cuerpo de Issei le pedía que no se moviera, pero desgraciadamente no podría ser.

-¡Hijo, está sonando el teléfono! - le gritó su padre desde su lugar de siempre.

-¡Ya lo he oído! - chilló bien alto para que lo oyera pero aun sin abrir los ojos.

-¡Pues cógelo, que yo estoy ocupado!

-¡No estás ocupado! ¡Solo estás sentado sujetando la escopeta! - recriminó al tiempo que cogía el teléfono - ¿Diga?

-*Ise, soy Kiba, escucha, código verde lechoso*

-¿Verde lechoso? Oh mierda.

-*Y también tiene fiebre*

-Puñeta.

-¡¿Quién es?! - gritó Ddraig.

-¡Es Kiba!

-¡¿Y qué quiere?!

-¡Me avisa de que Vali está enfermo!

-¡Pues a mí no te me acerques!

-¡Tranquilo, no pienso ni pensaba hacerlo!

-*Kiba, escúchame atentamente, Vali esta…*

-Oh, lo siento, tengo otra llamada.

-*¡No, espera!*

Pero no hizo caso y cogió la otra llamada.

-¿Diga?

-*Ise, estoy enfermo*

Al reconocer la voz de Vali y escuchar la palabra enfermo, todo rastro de sueño abandonó la cara de Issei, el cual se incorporó de golpe. Empezó a dar saltitos intentando pensar en cómo librarse.

-¿Que hago, que hago, que hago? - se preguntaba alejando el teléfono.

-*¿Ise?*

-Em, esto… - entonces se le ocurrió la idea de imitar la voz de su padre - Ise está durmiendo. ¿Por qué llamas tan temprano?

-*Lo lamento señor Hyodo, pero necesito sopa*

-Pues llama a tu madre y no andes jodiendo a los demás. - y colgó, volviendo a hablar con Kiba - Lo lamento, era Vali.

-*Intenté advertírtelo*

-Lo sé, culpa mía. Olvidé el protocolo que entró en vigor tras la infección de oído del dos mil doce.

-*Necesitamos un sitio para ocultarnos durante las próximas dieciocho o veinticuatro horas*

-Hmmm, en mi casa no es recomendable. Mi padre está con la escopeta y Sirzechs sigue en su estado de súper celo.

-*Lo ha aprendido de su dueño*

-Que te den.

-*¿Alguna idea?*

-Conozco un sitio donde van a poner un maratón de El Planeta de los Simios.

-*Ocho pelis a dos horas cada una… algo es algo…*

XXXXX

Tsubaki subía las escaleras sonriente, llevando en sus brazos su capazo con ropa recién lavada. Estaba feliz de su vida en el actual momento. A pesar de no tener un trabajo, vivía en una buena ciudad, un buen edificio, y tenía buenos vecinos… aunque alguno con amigos de lo más raros.

-Ohhh agonía infernal.

Justo cuando estaba por entrar a su piso escuchó el lamento de Vali. Frunciendo el ceño dejó el capazo en su piso y llamó a la puerta del dúo dinámico, siendo recibido por Vali.

-Tu… es por tu culpa ¡cof! - acusó Vali mirándola con claro enfado al tiempo que le tosía en la cara - … perdón.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Shinra hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no golpear al enfermo.

-He cogido la gripe por tu culpa. ¿Estás contenta? ¡cof!

-Lo lamento. No era mi intención.

-No era tu intención… ¡cof! - intentó imitar - Si no hubiera sido tu intención no habrías entrado a mi piso después de haber ¡cof! estado con un montón de enfermos paletos.

-... vale, voy a pasar por alto tu insulto.

-... ¿he insultado a alguien?

-... ahhh cielo, para ser tan listo en unas cosas y en otras… ¿y dónde está Kiba?

-Trabajando ¡cof!

-¿Un domingo?

-Si.

-Vaya. ¿Y quién te está cuidando?

-Nadie. Todos me han abandonado. Kiba, Ise, Gasper… ¡cof! y pensaba llamar a mi madre, pero no creo que esté muy contenta después de nuestra última discusión.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?

-La llamé paleta.

-... llamaste… paleta… a tu… madre…

-... si ¡cof! Y no estoy muy contento.

-Entiendo que tu madre no esté de humor. En fin, ¡pues yo cuidaré de ti hasta que Kiba vuelva! - exclamó muy sonriente ante la mirada desconfiada de Vali.

Pobre mujer… no sabía en qué lío se acababa de meter.

XXXXX

El trío formado por Gasper, Kiba e Issei se encontraba en el cine, preparados para ver la maratón de películas.

-¿Hace cuánto que no hacemos algo como esto? - preguntó Gasper sonriente mientras intentaba cogerle algunas palomitas a Issei.

-¡Aparta tus sucias manos de simio de mis palomitas!

-...

-Pues desde que estrenaron la última de Star Wars. - respondió Kiba mientras cogía su teléfono, pues le estaban llamando - Oh, es Shinra. ¿Diga?

-¿Acaba de coger la llamada? - murmuró Gasper asombrado.

-Je, insensato, se le olvidó apagarlo. - sonrió arrogante Issei.

-*Kiba, ¿dónde estás? Vali está enfermo*

-Ehhh… pues… estoy trabajando.

-*Eso me ha dicho. ¿Y no puedes venir?*

El tono suplicante de la morena estaba a punto de superar a Kiba, así que sus dos amigos solo pudieron hacer como si sonara una alarma.

-*¿Qué es eso?*

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Esto es una fuga! ¡Lo lamento pero tengo que colgar! - y colgó - … me siento mal…

-Es o ella o tú. - recordó Issei.

-...

-Al menos sabemos que Vali ha creado su nido en vuestra casa. - sonrió Gasper.

-Yo lo que me pregunto es porqué Tsubaki está cuidando de Vali. Según mis cálculos no debe llevar más de media hora con él. - razonó Issei.

-Bueno, lleva poco como vecina, así que es normal que no supiera la clase de infierno que es vivir con Vali… y más cuando este está enfermo.

-Touché. Y ahora… ¡a disfrutar del maratón!

A pesar del clamor de los presentes en la sala, Kiba seguía sintiéndose mal por no ayudar a su muy sexy vecina… o al menos hasta que comenzó la primera película.

XXXXX

Tsubaki vio con desánimo como Kiba le acababa de colgar la llamada, pero no podía recriminarle nada.

-¡Shinra! ¡Cof, cof! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Tráeme la sopa!

-... puñeta.

XXXXX

Ha pasado un día desde que Vali se puso enfermo. Para evitar cuidar del susodicho, los tres decidieron quedarse en casa de Gasper y su perra. Después de todo tenían que trabajar al día siguiente. Por suerte para ellos Vali no había ido al trabajo, por lo que fue un día feliz para todos en la universidad.

Ya en el edificio, Kiba subía feliz de la vida pero, cuando estaba por abrir la puerta de su casa, Shinra la abrió y no podía decirse que estuviera de buen humor. Su cabello desaliñado así como sus ojos rojos y la ropa algo desordenada, además de su rostro que claramente mostraba un enojo titánico.

-Hola Shinra. ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó con mucho cuidado. Se había librado de Vali, pero no quería sufrir la ira de la fémina.

-No… vuelvas… a… dejarme… hacer… esto…

Dicho esto caminó a su piso, cerrando la puerta de golpe y porrazo. Después de recuperarse del susto, el rubio entró en su piso, encontrándose con Vali saliendo de su cuarto con el pijama.

-Oh, hola amigo. - sonrió el peli platino - Me alegro que hayas vuelto.

-Hola Vali. ¿Cómo estás?

-Meh, no me puedo quejar. Los síntomas ya se han pasado y estoy como nuevo.

-He visto que Shinra te ha cuidado.

-Oh sí. Bueno, no ha estado mal para alguien que no sabe lo que es un cultivo.

-... la próxima vez debo avisarla o me quedaré sin vecina. - murmuró para sí mientras iba camino a su cuarto.

Vali lo escuchó, pero solo se encogió de hombros y siguió con lo suyo.


	4. Chapter 4

Ni The Big Bang Theory ni High School DxD me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

… **..**

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

… **..**

Otro nuevo día de trabajo en la universidad. El cuarteto de amigos se encontraba en sus respectivos departamentos, trabajando en sus respectivos trabajos:

Vali con sus respectivos cálculos sobre la teoría de las cuerdas.

Yuuto con sus experimentos, en este caso con un láser y helio.

Issei creando un motor que iba a ser usado para nosequé máquina en nosedonde.

Gasper en su despacho haciendo cálculos en un proyecto conjunto con otros astrónomos.

Un día normal como otro cualquiera. La universidad de Pasadena era muy importante, y el tener a alguien del genio de Vali Lucifer sumaba puntos.

O por lo menos eso es lo que creían la gente o por lo menos los científicos. Para la mayoría que trabajaba ahí, en especial para los del sector de Recursos Humanos tener a Vali Lucifer en el edificio era…

Era como una patada en los Kintamas. Véase para los que los tenían, para los que no… igual.

Cada uno trabajaba en su respectiva área del enorme campus, por lo que era extraño que uno fuera al despacho del otro a no ser que fuera por un asunto importante o tuvieran tiempo libre. Pero, como era lo más normal, siempre había un lugar en el cual todos podían reunirse, descansar de los quehaceres diarios, y charlar amenamente con los otros tres así como con otros trabajadores de dicha universidad.

Y es justo ahí donde nos encontramos en este instante. En la cafetería de la universidad, los cuatro amigos habían cogido unas bandejas para servirse del buffet libre.

-¿Sabéis que han pasado poco más de cuatro meses desde la última vez? - preguntó Gasper mientras ponía rostro pensativo - La última vez era finales de Julio y ahora es mediados de Diciembre.

-Bueno, este fic es a tiempo real. Cuando se actualizó la última vez era dicha fecha. - recordó Kiba - Para nosotros pasa el mismo tiempo que en la vida real.

-Osea, que si la próxima actualización es dentro de ocho meses… ¿para nosotros también habrán pasado ocho meses?

-Exacto.

-Vaya. Eso en parte lo hace interesante. Pero lo mejor será volver al fic. Gasper, empiezas.

-¡De acuerdo! Hum… como empiezo… ¡Ah, ya se! Como me encanta el buffet libre. - sonrió Gasper mientras se sentaba, inspirando profundamente - Si, me encanta el olor a especias.

-¿Será porque aquí puedes comerte una hamburguesa de vaca cuando en tu tierra natal no puedes? - comentó Issei.

-... tío, no soy indio.

-... es cierto. Es que el personaje original es indio. ¿Sabéis que? Cuesta mucho hacer un chiste sobre Rumania.

-¿Por qué no pruebas a hacer uno sobre los rumanos en vez de sobre las costumbres del país? - sugirió Vali.

-Oh, es una buena idea. Veamos… hum, así que esté relacionado con la comida… ¡oh, ya se! Te gusta porque en tu país ya lo habrían robado.

-Ese ha sido flojo.

-Lo sé, no ando inspirado últimamente.

-Eso es cierto. - admitió Gasper - En estas dos últimas semanas apenas si ha hecho algún buen y chistoso comentario racista.

-¿En serio? Eso es preocupante. - dijo Vali.

-Bueno, es normal. - resto importancia el castaño - No es lo mismo tener a buenos guionistas, como los tiene la serie original, que tener a este escritor pelagatos.

-Déjame intentarlo otra vez… ¿Disfrutas de comer tu comida sin tener que beber la sangre de una doncella virgen?

-Hum, ese esta mejor… pero sigue siendo muy racista.

-Ese es mi mejor humor. - Le sonrió Issei - Ese y el humor negro.

-Oye, ¿qué tal te va con el motor? - preguntó Yuuto.

-Bien, aunque es complicado porque el tamaño es muy ajustado. El más mínimo error y tendría que comenzar desde cero.

-Bueno, no creo que importe. - restó importancia Vali, y estaba por seguir, pero Issei le interrumpió.

-Vali, como se te ocurra hacer un comentario negativo sobre mi profesión… te haré o diré algo que te volverá loco. - advirtió.

-Oh, por favor. - rio el peli platino - Issei, soy alguien cuya inteligencia supera ampliamente a la tuya. Es imposible que consigas volverme loco. - su sonrisa arrogante provocó una mueca en el ingeniero.

-¿En serio? Pruébame.

-Como quieras. La ingeniería solo es el hermano retrasado de la física.

-Uuuhhh. - se burló Gasper.

Issei tuvo un leve tic en el ojo, pero luego puso cara de relax.

-Bien, tú lo has pedido. Esa lechuga que te comiste no es la orgánica.

-¿Y? - se encogió de hombros mientras cogía su vaso para beber.

-... em… dame un segundo… ¡oh, ya se! Ese vaso en el que estás bebiendo ahora mismo ha sido toqueteado por Motohama, el de geología… - automáticamente Vali dejó de beber - y lo que es peor… dio un sorbo y luego lo dejó…

Lo siguiente que sucedió es algo que a nadie le haría gracia alguna. ¿El motivo?

-Oh porras. ¡Oh porras! ¡OH PORRAS!

El físico salió corriendo en dirección al baño para limpiar la santidad de su boca mientras Yuuto y Gasper se burlaban de Issei, el cual tenía la cara empapada producto de una mezcla de agua y saliva del Lucifer.

-Creo que tendrías que haber esperado a que terminara de beber. - rio Kiba agarrándose el estómago.

-... si… creo que si…

Gasper le pasó una servilleta para que su viejo amigo pudiera limpiarse. Unos minutos después Vali volvió del aseo ya más tranquilo.

-Bien. Mi boca ya vuelve a ser sana.

-Tío, tu vaso nunca lo ha tocado Motohama. - le explicó Gasper.

-¿En serio? ¿Ese sucio amante de las rocas no lo ha tocado?

-No.

Frunciendo el ceño, Vali dirigió su vista a Issei, que sonreía arrogante.

-BAZINGA.

Vali empezó a respirar aceleradamente mientras su rostro se arrugaba.

-Venga, dejad ya esto. - pidió Yuuto con una sonrisa, temiendo que la cosa pasara a mayores.

Vali, aun con el ceño fruncido, volvió la mirada a su plato mientras Issei sonreía victorioso.

-Oh porras. - siseó Vali de pronto, llamando la atención del resto.

-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Kiba frente a él.

-Es Raynare.

El rubio alzó una ceja, observando como cierta morena pasaba a su lado.

-Hola chicos. - saludó al Kiba, Issei y Gasper - Hola memo. - sonrió mordaz al peli platino.

-Yo te saludo… ser de inteligencia inferior.

-Ufff, que duro. - esta vez sonrió con burla.

-¿Cómo te va? - curioseó Kiba.

-Bien. Me han subido el presupuesto, así que tengo más dinero para comprar material.

-¿Te han subido el presupuesto? - preguntó Vali con asombro - Esto es el colmo.

-Oh, ¿al gran Vali Lucifer le frustra que a otros le suban el presupuesto? - Raynare sonrió socarrona.

-Por supuesto. Si quieren tirar dinero a la basura, mejor que lo inviertan en mi departamento.

-Pero, ¿acaso tu departamento no es la basura? No has logrado ningún avance en los últimos años. Por eso no han subido tu presupuesto.

Vali comenzó a boquear sin saber qué responder.

-Increíble. Acabas de dejarle sin habla. Mi admiración por ti ha subido muchos puntos. - sonrió ladinamente el castaño.

Gasper asintió, coincidiendo con su pervertido amigo. Kiba rio por lo bajo. Vali, por su parte, miró ofendido a sus amigos.

-Bien, me voy. Tengo que trabajar - Raynare miró a Vali con arrogancia - y jugar con mis juguetitos nuevos.

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Una vez que la doctora Raynare se marchó, Issei no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de excitación.

-Vali, puede que a ti te caiga mal…

-¿Mal? - interrumpió - Corea del Norte y Corea del Sur se caen mal...

-Sí, sí. A lo que iba. Yo a ella le daba duro contra el muro, macizo sobre el piso, lento en el pavimento, estrecho bajo el techo, como fiera en la escalera, con esmero en el ropero, libre y vasto sobre el pasto, como extraño en el baño, con fricción en el camión, rapidín en el jardín, con destreza entre la mesa, rico y recio en el trapecio, con cautela en la escuela, con placer en el taller, sin pena sobre la arena, de forma puerca en la alberca, con pasión en el sillón, cual cochino en el camino, como perro en el encierro, rudo y tosco en el quiosco, como un diablo en el retablo, con afán en el zaguán, brusco y suave en mi nave y con paciencia, prudencia y verbal contingencia en la Jurisprudencia.

Después de decir todos los modos en el que le "daría", por fin se calló y miró a sus amigos.

-Me sorprende todas las formas en las que supuestamente se puede hacer. - asintió Gasper con asombro.

-Si. Lo gracioso es que no haya hecho ni la mitad. - se burló Yuuto.

-Al menos yo he echado más polvos que tú en estos últimos años. - se defendió el ingeniero.

-Eso es mentira.

-¿En serio? Contando a la norcoreana, ¿con cuantas tías te has acostado?

Ante la pregunta de Issei, Kiba se quedó callado intentando recordar a alguna mujer. Gasper comía expectante y Vali… bueno, él pasaba olímpicamente del tema.

-Me parece que eso es un cero. - sonrió triunfante Issei.

-¿Y tú con cuantas? Y no vale mentir.

-Con tres: una en la comic con, iba disfrazada de Hulka, una en una discoteca, aunque no recuerdo demasiado de aquella noche, y la otra fue una profesional.

-¡Las putas no cuentan! - exclamó el físico experimental.

-¿Como que no? Me acosté con ella.

-Pero pagaste. No cuenta.

-Bueno, siguen siendo dos más que tú.

-... pero yo sigo esperando a la especial.

-Claro, claro. Y yo soy judío.

XXXXX

Una vez terminaron la jornada, pensaron en donde ir a cenar aquella noche.

-Oíd chicos. Shinra me ha dicho que está trabajando en un restaurante llamado The Cheesecake Factory. Al parecer es el primer trabajo estable que ha logrado en este último mes. - comentó Kiba.

-¿Entonces ya no está trabajando en diferentes lugares durante un par de días? - curioseó Gasper.

-Nop. Por eso, he pensado que por esta noche podríamos ir a cenar allí.

-Me parece bien / De acuerdo.

-¿Vali? - desviaron su mirada a su amigo loco, el cual frunció el ceño demostrando el desagrado que le producía tal idea - Te juro que te compraré un nuevo tren.

-¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Un nuevo tren! - celebró como si hubiera tenido un orgasmo… aunque no del modo que todos lo sienten.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Yuuto condujo hasta el restaurante donde trabajaba su amiga morena. El lugar era agradable para cenar. Buen ambiente, buen menú y educados camareros. Cada uno tomó asiento y ojearon el menú.

-Oh porras. Aquí no sirven hamburguesas como las que me gustan. - dijo Vali despectivo.

-Fíjate, esta es exactamente igual. - apuntó Kiba.

-Nooo. No solo no se llaman iguales, sino que el orden de los ingredientes es completamente distinto.

-... el orden de los factores no altera el producto.

-Oh jojojo. Puede que no en las matemáticas, pero si en una hamburguesa. Si quieres te lo explico.

-¡No! - exclamaron los otros tres.

Nadie deseaba oír otra charla de Vali sobre el orden en que deben ir los ingredientes de la comida.

Shinra, que acababa de terminar de poner la orden en una mesa, sonrió al ver a sus cuatro amigos… sí, amigos, por raro que sonara… y les señaló con la cabeza una mesa libre en la cual podrían sentarse los cuatro.

-Hola chicos. - saludó sonriente al verles - Muchas gracias por haber venido. Bien, ¿qué queréis para cenar?

-Yo quiero una burger cangreburger. - pidió Vali.

Shinra y el trío de amigos rodaron los ojos.

-Esto no es Bob Esponja. - explicó Tsubaki con ojos entrecerrados.

-Lo sé. Solo era una de mis clásicas bromas… BAZINGA.

-Yo quiero una hamburguesa con tomate y lechuga. - pidió Kiba

-Una hamburguesa sin lactosa. - anotó la morena.

-Yo una con todo. Y si quieres puedes ir incluida. - sonrió Issei como galán… o eso pensaba él.

-... una hamburguesa sacada de la basura para Issei. ¿Y tú, Gasper?

El rumano se acercó a la oreja del mestizo japo-estadounidense y le susurró.

-Él quiere una hamburguesa de cerdo con dos lonchas de queso y pepinillos. - repitió Issei.

Después de anotar el pedido, la sexy morena miró con lástima a su amigo.

-Gasper, ¿crees que alguna vez podrás hablarme?

El pobre solo negó con la cabeza. Entonces Shinra se marchó para dar el pedido a la cocina.

-... pero yo aún no he pedido. - comentó Vali ante la burla de sus amigos.


	5. Chapter 5

Ni The Big Bang Theory ni High School DxD me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Xseyver: aquí está el siguiente, espero que también te guste.

Sonic: thanks.

daizuke: aún queda para que ambas salgan. No hay prisa.

Polar esta feliz: aquí está. Espero que te divierta.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

* * *

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

* * *

… **..**

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

… **..**

La noche había llegado a la ciudad de Pasadena y los cuatro amigos se encontraban degustando una agradable cena tailandesa cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Yuuto fue el que se levantó para abrir mientras Issei preguntaba a los otros dos algo referente a una nueva teoría para Avengers EndGame. Para sorpresa de uno de los dueños del piso, al otro lado se encontraba la vecina.

-Hola Yuuto –saludó Shinra con una alegre sonrisa.

-Oh, hola Shinra. Me alegra verte.

-¿Tienes una reunión? –curioseó la morena al escuchar conversación adentro del piso.

-Sí, pero nada importante.

-Ya veo. Verás, te quería preguntar si podrías ayudarme con una cosa.

-Claro, por supuesto. Para eso están los vecinos.

-Gracias. Verás, la cosa es que van a traerme un nuevo mueble mañana y dado que estaré trabajando me resultará imposible recibirlo –De pronto la puerta se abrió por completo y los otros inquilinos de la casa alquilada hicieron acto de aparición–. Oh, hola chicos.

-Привет милая –Dijo Issei.

La morena le miró con una sonrisa nerviosa ya que no sabía lo que había dicho el japonés.

-Disculpa, ¿qué has dicho?

-¿Nunca nadie te ha saludado con un _Hola preciosa_ en ruso fluido?

-No…, no, nunca…

-Pues acostúmbrate –Sonrió mientras levantaba sus cejas de forma sugerente ante la mirada lastimosa de los otros tres varones.

-Ya…, no creo que pueda… Hola Vali.

-Hola.

-Hola Gasper –El rumano se sonrojó y desvió la mirada–. Sigues sin hablar conmigo, ¿eh?

-No se lo tengas en cuenta. No es que no hable contigo, es que no habla con ninguna mujer. Es una patología, no es nada personal.

Issei estuvo a punto de agregar algo que era más que seguro incomodaría a Tsubaki, por lo que Yuuto se adelantó para que su amigo salido no abriera la boca.

-Bueno, me has dicho que mañana te traen un mueble, ¿no?

Shinra agradeció con la mirada que el físico experimental interrumpiera al nipón.

-Sí, eso mismo. ¿Podrías firmar el albarán y decirles que lo metan en mi piso?

-Por supuesto. No hay problema.

-Gracias –Rebuscó entre su bolso y sacó una copia de su llave–. Toma, esta es una llave de repuesto.

Yuuto la cogió y observó cómo aquella atractiva mujer se encaminaba a su piso, por lo que no pudo frenar un impulso.

-Oye Shinra –A punto estuvo de atragantarse al ver como esta se detenía y volteaba–, si no tienes ningún plan podrías entrar y ver la saga de Superman con nosotros.

-¿Una maratón? Vaya. ¿Cuántas pelis de Superman hay?

Vali, quien pareció ofenderse por la pregunta, se adelantó a los otros dos.

-Bromeas, ¿verdad?

-No, para nada. Pero me gusta esa en la que Lois Lane se cae del helicóptero y Superman la atrapa antes de que bese el suelo. ¿Cuál era esa?

-La uno –Respondieron los tres que podían hablar mientras Gasper levantaba su dedo índice.

-¿Sabes que esa película estaba llena de inexactitudes científicas?

Shinra ladeó la cabeza a la pregunta de Vali, pues no entendía a qué se refería.

-Es obvio que nadie puede volar, al menos si no es dentro de una maquina como un avión o un helicóptero.

-No, no me refiero a eso. Supongamos que alguien vuela –El científico teórico salió del piso y quedó a un metro de Shinra en el pasillo ante la mirada de disgusto de Yuuto. Ahí iba otra clásica explicación del Lucifer que nadie había pedido–. Lois en su caída está acelerando a un ritmo de nueve coma ocho metros por segundo. Superman vuela a salvarla, agarrándola con sus brazos más fuertes que el acero. Lois Lane, que estaría cayendo a una velocidad aproximada de doscientos otros por segundo, al tocarlo se partiría en tres trozos al instante.

Shinra se quedó callada, un tanto incomoda por una explicación que no había pedido y que parecía quitarle la gracia a dicha escena de la película. Yuuto, al ver aquello, se acercó a su compañero de piso para rebatir su explicación.

-A menos que desacelerara cuando estuviera a punto de cogerla.

Vali frunció el ceño y usó un tono de burla ofensiva para hablar con el otro científico.

-¿En qué espacio, eh? ¿En qué espacio? Si está a medio metro del suelo. Francamente, si la quisiera de verdad la dejaría estrellarse, sería una muerte menos cruel.

Yuuto estaba impactado, no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Lo oís? –Le preguntó sarcásticamente a sus dos amigos mientras Shinra se marchaba disimuladamente–. Tu argumentación está basada en la suposición de que Superman solo vuela gracias a su fuerza.

-¿Tú oyes lo que dices? Está demostrado que Superman vuela por su fuerza. Su vuelo es una extensión de su capacidad para saltar edificios. Una fuerza que ha obtenido por su exposición al sol amarillo de la Tierra.

Yuuto negaba con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos, a punto de reírse. Issei fue el que rebatió esta vez a Vali.

-¿Tú te crees eso? ¿Cómo vuela entonces de noche?

-Por la exposición a la luz del sol reflejada en la Luna y por la energía de sus células epiteliales kryptonianas.

-Oh por favor. Tengo dos mil seiscientos comics en mi cuarto –Informó Yuuto ya harto del "estúpido" argumento de Vali–. Te desafío a encontrar una sola referencia de sus células epiteliales.

-Acepto el desafío.

Mientras Vali, Yuuto e Issei se adentraban nuevamente en el piso, Gasper desvió la mirada a donde se supone que debía encontrarse Shinra, asombrándose al ver que no estaba. A su espalda pudo escuchar como intentaban abrir la puerta sin lograrlo.

-… se ha cerrado.

-Y la chica guapa se ha ido –Indicó Gasper mientras miraba la puerta del piso de la morena.

Los cuatro se quedaron quietos, mirándose los unos a los otros mientras pensaban en una solución a su reciente problema.

XXXXX

La noche pasó y llegó el día, un precioso sábado de descanso para la gran mayoría de los trabajadores. Yuuto esperaba con impaciencia que llamaran a su fono, pues Shinra le había indicado que le llamarían a él luego de haber sido informados de que ella no estaría en su casa a la hora de la llegada de su paquete. Cuando el repartidor llegó ambos inquilinos bajaron para recibirlo, esta vez llevándose las llaves para no volver a quedarse fuera de casa.

El paquete era tan grande como una puerta y luego de firmar el albarán el repartidor se fue, dejando la tarea de subir el mueble hasta arriba a ambos científicos. El rubio se quedó mirando al peli plateada, quien observaba el mueble con las manos tras su espalda.

-… entre los dos podremos subirlo –Intentó animar el científico experimental.

-Lo dudo mucho –Opinó Vali mientras se volteaba.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, no tenemos ni una carretilla ni un elevador ni mucho menos fuerza en los brazos y torso.

-No hace falta fuerza. ¡Somos físicos! ¡Somos los descendientes intelectuales de Arquímedes! –Le recordó con tono orgulloso mientras agarraba el paquete que era más grande que él–. Dame un punto de apoyo y moveré el mundo. Solo es cuestión de… ¡Socorro! ¡Socorro! –Chilló al tiempo que el paquete se le caía encima.

Vali corrió a ayudarle, logrando entre los dos apoyarlo en la pared.

-Arquímedes estaría orgulloso –Dijo Vali con obvio sarcasmo aunque no lo supiera.

-¿Acabas de usar sarcasmo? –Cuestionó Yuuto con asombro.

-¿Lo he hecho?

Ambos se quedaron ahí de pie, adversando el paquete mientras sus mentes trabajaban en buscar una solución al problema de llevarlo hasta el piso de Shinra.

-¿Tienes alguna idea?

-Sí, buscar un anillo de poder.

-… yo creo que tengo una solución. Agarra el paquete y lo tumbamos sobre a escalera –Dicho y hecho–. Bien, ahora tenemos un plano inclinado. La fuerza para mover el paquete se reduce por el Angulo formado, que es de unos treinta grados a casi la mitad. Ahora empujemos –Quien los viera sin duda lo grabaría para colgarlo en la red– Si, funciona. Todo es cuestión de matemáticas.

-¿Y cuál es tu fórmula para girar? –Preguntó Vali mientras observaba la curva de los escalones.

-…, ehhh…, pues… -Soltó el paquete, dejando que Vali cargara todo el peso. Subió los escalones hasta colocarse al otro lado–. Tú sube aquí y ayúdame a girarlo.

Vali hizo lo ordenado, pero entonces el paquete cayó hasta el punto de inicio.

-… oh gravedad…, ramera despiadada…

Muchísimos minutos después, ambos lograron llegar al segundo piso con un grandísimo esfuerzo. Vali, que estaba cansado y malhumorado, observó a su compañero

-Sabes que hacer esto no incrementará tu número para tener una posible relación sexual con Shinra, ¿verdad?

Yuuto soltó el paquete, viendo ofendido a su amigo.

-No siempre uno ayuda a una mujer solo por obtener algo a cambio.

-Solo los que acaban de tener sexo.

-Yo hago esto porque soy buen vecino –Vali le observó con una cara que hizo sentir a Yuuto nervioso–. Además, tampoco va a disminuir mis posibilidades.

Con las continuas quejas de Vali, ambos lograron subir el paquete hasta su piso, usando la llave que Shinra les había dado para introducir el paquete adentro.

-Ya casi… Ya casi…

-Cuidado con mis dedos, ¡cuidado con mis dedos!

-Ufff, al fin.

-Si…, al fin… ¡Te he dicho que cuidado con mis dedos!

-Sí, sí, lo lamento.

-…

Vali estaba por decir algo ofensivo para su amigo, hasta que observó a su alrededor, quedándose completamente horrorizado. Él era un hombre muy obsesivo con el orden, y aquel piso era completamente opuesto al orden. ¡Era el caos! Yuuto, sabiendo lo que estaba por ocurrir, agarró a su amigo y lo sacó a la fuerza del piso mientras este gritaba cosas sobre el orden y el caos, haciendo fuerza para que su obsesión floreciera y le ordenara limpiar y ordenar todo el piso. Fue entonces que Shinra apareció por la escalera, cosa que asombró un poco al rubio.

-Hola chicos –Saludó la morena sonriente.

-Hola Shinra.

-¿Ya ha llegado el paquete?

-Sí, te lo acabamos de dejar en tu salón.

-Oh, pues ha debido llegar más tarde de lo que dijeron.

Yuuto desvió levemente la mirada, pues el paquete le habían costado muchísimo tiempo y esfuerzo el subirlo hasta el piso.

¿Os ha costado mucho?

Vali estaba por decir la verdad, pero Yuuto se adelantó.

-Oh no, para nada. Bueno, nosotros nos vamos.

-Vale chicos. Gracias de nuevo.

Shinra marchó hasta su piso, despidiéndoles con una sonrisa. Ambos varones se adentraron en el suyo, y fue entonces cuando Vali habló al fin…, o eso pretendía.

-¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra! –Ordenó Yuuto con voz dura.

-¡Pero tú has visto ese caos!

-¡Me da igual! ¡No vas a entrar ahí! ¡Es más, le daré la llave a Shinra!

El rubio salió del piso mientras Vali hacía una extraña mueca. Ese lugar era un infierno, sin duda. Lo malo es que esa obsesión tardaría en irse.

* * *

Bueno, pues aquí otro capítulo. En verdad estoy intentando avanzar con mi último nuevo fic y el cross entre ESDLA y Goblin Slayer, pero ando falto de inspiración en ambos jajaja. Espero que os contente este.

Nos leemos !


End file.
